drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Diva
Little Diva is the seventh episode of the second season of Drake & Josh. It aired on May 2, 2004. Plot Ashley Blake from the movie "Kid President" is coming to the movie theater for the premiere of her new movie. Helen wants Josh to do everything Ashley tells him to do. Then Drake helps him in order to get into the after party. When Ashley accidentally gets hit on the head with a bucket, the doctor comes and puts Ashley to sleep. Drake and Josh must find a way to get her to the premiere without making it look like she's asleep. Drake and Josh make it to the after-party. Quotes * Ashley-"Wow, look at that seven seconds have already gone by AND STILL NO SOY LATTE!" * Ashley-"Don't touch me, I'm famous." Trivia *Frances Callier plays Helen instead of Yvette Nicole Brown because Yvette was filming The Big House during the filming of this episode. *This is the first episode written by Eric Friedman. *This episode spoofs the film "Weekend at Bernie's." *According to the tag, it took 4 takes (including the one seen in the finalized episode), with the door and the bucket jokes. *Pescetarianism is not a religion, but rather a person who eats seafood and not any other meats. Helen and the press obviously didn't know this. *This is the only episode featuring Ashley Blake who was portrayed by Skyler Samuels. *When Josh introduces himself and Megan to Ashley, he doesn't introduce Drake to her. *Ashley calls Josh a boob which is exactly what Megan calls him and Drake. Goofs *Ashley Blake said that it was 7 seconds since she asked for the soy latte, but it was actually 10 seconds. *When the bucket falls on Ashley, it lands to the right side of the door. But when Drake and Josh go into their room, the bucket is gone. *The scene where Josh rubs Ashley's foot giving her foot massage, the next scene takes us to Drake and Josh's house where they enter their house looking all tired from being out and busy all day but Ashley comes to their house at night where Drake and Josh are sleeping on the living room couch and continuing to tell them what to do, Ashley didn't even know where Drake and Josh live because they didn't tell her where they are so it's impossible how she just found their house. *If Drake, Josh, and Citrus put Ashley in a garbage can at the end of the episode in the movie theater, she was left there inside the garbage can the whole time but she still didn't appear in any other episode, she could've been found by someone or she woke up noticing she's sleeping in a garbage can instead of Drake and Josh's house so she may have left the movie theater to go back to her hotel suite. *Ashley told Josh to get her a sandwich but instead Drake gets her a sandwich but Ashley didn't say what kind of sandwich she wants so Drake could've gotten her a sandwich she didn't like or want. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season 2 Episodes